Who is this Tohru Honda?
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Well, I found this old fic while poking around my writings, so here it is...


Ok, I found this story while looking for another one. It's pretty old, and if it is crap, I am sorry.

On we go!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Who is this, this Tohru Honda?

Kagura 

There is a girl living in the same house as my Kyo! He has finally returned, but why did he not come to see me, his beloved fiancée? Does he have a surprise for me, perhaps a ring! But, he has not come to me; he is with that girl, that girl from nowhere. What was her name, Tohru Honda? Perhaps I should visit, to see my darling Kyon! This girl, what kind of person is she to take my Kyon away!? I'll go over there, and set her straight, and claim what is mine! But, what if I am wrong? What if I am wrong, this stranger I have no knowledge of? My courage is failing me. I don't know anymore.

There is a girl living in the same house as my Kyo, and I wonder, what makes her so special…

Momiji 

Yay! I'm going to a cultural festival with Hari' today! I'm so excited, all the yummy food, drinks, and people! AND I'll get to see Yuki and Kyo too! And finally, this girl called Tohru Honda, Isn't that great!? I've heard rumours about an outsider living with the knowledge of the zodiac curse, and then Kagura gave us a 'report', and I was so happy to find out she was a girl, and that, according to Kagura, was a wonderful person, and her new best friend! I can't wait to see her, what she looks like, sounds like, how she reacts when she sees my zodiac, I'm so excited I might hug her! CULTURE FESTIVAL, AWAY!

Hatori 

I'm tired, but what must be done, must be done. I am escorting Momiji to a cultural festival at the local high school, where two of my younger relatives are pupils. Not to mention this outsider that is currently residing with Shigure. I find his recklessness astonishing, allowing a young girl to know of our 'condition', when he full well knows the danger and darkness that plagues us, and any we come into contact with. Even more surprising that Akito has allowed her to remain under care of the Sohmas.

Well, no matter what, I will do my job, my obligation, and there is not one thing she or anyone could say to sway my resolve. Not when there is knowledge of the consequences. I will do it as soon as possible, the less time spent, the less attachment, the less painful goodbyes are.

And so, I shall do what is best.

Hatsuharu 

Intrigued. For a change, something has grabbed my attention, keeping my often-wavering interest. I will seek out Shigure's house, and see this Tohru Honda, whom many good things I have heard about. Especially from Momiji, bouncing around, extolling her virtues. I was more than a little surprised when I asked Hatori if what he said was true, and he gave a grunt of confirmation, than quickly made a beeline out of the room. So, that only made me more eager (eager for me, anyway) to go Shigure's house. But I am now lost, near a bridge, no idea where to go now. That leaves my mind to recall the most shocking report I have heard since…well, I don't have a good memory, but for a while. Apparently, Yuki and Kyo are…different, less, antsy would one way to put it. For one stranger, one **girl** to do this, to slip past Akito, for whatever reason, I must see her, see if this is true, or a fading myth.

Ayame 

My baby brother! Lost, confused! I must fly to him, like a swift, summer breeze! After his brush with Akito, I must comfort my favourite, if only, sibling! However, that is not the only reason for my visit to Gure's house. A new face is there, of which is unknown to me! I must see this famous (in our family, anyway) person of which there is much speak! But I mustn't forget my brother! Oh, my mind is a knot of silk, of which, as my pace quickens, I feel further tangles my head! Excitement or worry! Ah! I have transformed, and am cold. This trip had better be worth it!

Kisa 

I can't speak. I'm cold, wet, and my tail is stiff from stillness. I was running towards Grandpa Shigure's house, when I remembered there was a stranger there. I can't face any more taunts, or rejection. I have heard she is nice, but if she saw me….

I know how different I am, and I want to freeze here forever.

But sadly, I am being carried away, covered in a warm material. And there's voices. I wonder what…

Hiro 

Why? Sissy. Sissy, Sissy, Sissy. Every conversation is Sissy this, Sissy that! I hate it. I hate **her**. What is she, some superhero or somethin'? From what I hear, I can only picture some giant, powerful woman. However, I doubt that is what she actually looks like. How did she do it? Kisa. Everyone else? I mean, seriously, with how screwed up this family is, she must be really patient, stupid, or psychotic. Whatever works, I suppose. Well, we'll see how smart she is when she takes **me **on…

Ritsu 

Ah! People! I run in stores, then out onto the street, then in, then out. I can't face the world, the looks, I feel so ashamed! But, I must make this trip, even if I have a heart attack on the way, it must be done! This Tohru Honda is not to be missed, I have been told. You don't understand until you have spoken. I wonder, can she help me? Oh, but that's a sinfully selfish wish! I can't face her, or Shigure or anyone! But, alas, I am already here! Ok, **breathe**! I'll just turn around and…

No! My bag tore!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The end. Crazy, yes? And not too great, mind you, it is old.

Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba.

Gemagi-chan


End file.
